Alone in the Night
Paul Paul here. Narcy got kinda bored doing her part, so I decided to take over. I guess you could say me and Narcy are lucky to be alive. Scratch that, we're more than lucky. There's been rumours about a group of demigods on the run in Manhattan, but me and Narcy couldn't care less. As long we had each other, I would gladly walk through a valley of drakons. Anyways, me & Narcy go way back. (Since Narcy doesn't wan't to speak, I will. Hey, no interrupting Narcy) We met once in this camp for Roman demigods, but after the bombings I knew it wasn't safe there anymore. The barriers protected most of it, but soon the radiation kicked in and we had people running sick with cancer and radiation posioning. The resident healers tried their best, but soon they became infected, and so on and so forth until me and Narcy were the only not sickly people around. As we left, some Chinese-looking person grabbed me by the arm in his last moments. "...tell Hazel I..." he groaned while salty tears streamed from his face, or at least what was left. I saw a huge piece of metal shrapnel enter his cranium, but I thought the healers could handle it. The bandages wrapped around his head were festering with disease and blood. His face was ashen, but he still managed to tell me those last words. He gurgled out blood, and soon Frank, as I learned to be his name, was gone. Narcy and I made a grave for frank out of respect, and continued our journey. Radiation made monsters twice as tough and deadly, but we managed. It wasn't easy, as children of Apollo and Janus weren't as battlehardy as those from Ares or Zeus. Speaking of Zeus, I heard Narcy mentioning Maelstrom to you, whoever you are. I guess you could say it brought a lot of ill will against me. I asked my father about it a few years ago, but he just evaded the question saying, "Oh, you know. It's a gift, and you musn't be malcontent." It served its purpose well, being able to channel lightning bolts and bash people's skulls in, but one some occasions it misfired. One time was when we were killing Aberron, (Narcy still thinks I'm retarded for that) but the other happened while we were searching around Olympus. As per usual, the elevator still worked, but the whole building was run-down. No doorman, no nothin'. As we reached the top, Olympus was in an inferno, and it was quite sad to see such grandeur architecture razed by shadow and flame. Apollo told me about some kid of Athena redesigning the whole of Olympus after Kronos trashed the place, but even though I didn't even know this kid, I still felt discouraged. The throneroom was empty, much to my expectations, and nothing remained except for Zeus' master bolt. That's when things went kinda awry. I walked up to the bolt, and saw a magnificent miasma of glowing energy contained in a spear-like form. As I picked it up, Narcy told me to put it down, but I didn't respond. The pure power had attracted me, and I felt attached to the weapon almost immediately. I pulled out Maelstrom and tried to charge it with more lightning, but instead I lost conciousness as a titanic lightningstorm engulfed Olympus. When I awoke, I found myself cold, weak, and alone in the night. <-- Previous Chapter Next Chapter --> Category:Chapter Page Category:Ground Zero Category:Three Tales of Post-Apocalyptic Romance